Letting Go
by makeitouttokate
Summary: After Beckett visits her mother, she and Castle take a next step in their relationship. Based on the Always promos


_A/N: This story is based on the promos I've seen of Always, so for some people, it may not be all spoiler-free. But I haven't seen any of the sneak peeks. I don't know what will happen, this is mostly how I've pictured it in my mind. I hope you like it :)_

_Disclaimer: No. They aren't mine._

* * *

She almost fell off a roof. She was fighting with three guys twice her size and she almost _fell off a roof. _ She thought I_'ll never have a chance to tell him I love him too_, before Ryan saved was a second chance, one more of the many she had. She lost count of how many times she almost died. Most of them he was on her side, Rick Castle was always there. Or saving her or on the edge with her.

Not this time.

Rick Castle, her partner, her friend confessed his love for her again today. And she wasn't bleeding on the floor. All he asked her, with tears in his eyes, was to stop investigating her mother's case, because she was gonna get killed. But she didn't. Even though it hurt her almost physically, she walked away from him. And she wanted to- no, needed to fix it. But before she went talk to him, she had to take down the last brick on her wall.

"Hey mom, it's me" she said, standing in front of her mother's grave "I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while" she put the flowers she brought on the floor, in front of the grave "A lot happened lately… we were really close to getting the person behind your killer…" She paused, running her hand through her hair "But now I've admitted to myself what everyone had always been telling me. All my life I've been trying to not let the bad guys in this story win this, I've tried everything to make them pay. I couldn't lose. But the truth is, I've already lost it. I lost this the night you were killed and nothing is ever going to change that, nothing will ever fill that whole inside me. But I've met this man… you'd love him, he makes me feel things I've never felt before, he gets me, he accepts me, he'll make me the happiest I'll ever be, if I let him. And I want to. I want to return all the good he brings me. But If I really want that to happen I'll have to let you go." she dried the tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry, mom"

As Kate walked out of the cemetery she felt raindrops on her, and the rain got heavy very quickly but she wouldn't let it stop her from what she had planned to do. She couldn't wait any longer.

She would never get a cab in New York City with this storm falling, so she walked- no, ran to his loft. When she got there she was soaked, but she couldn't care less.

The doorman had already seen her there a few times so he let Kate in the building, and she walked to the elevator. She was nervous, she didn't know what he was feeling or thinking of her, she didn't if she had screwed this up for good this time. The elevator dinged and she realized she hadn't thought this through. Maybe she should go home and call him…

No. She was doing this. Now.

She walked to his door and knocked, taking a deep breath.

Rick was sitting on his couch, going through all the TV channels, probably for the thirtieth time since he sat there. He was trying to find a distraction, but everything failed. He had no one to talk to, Martha was at her studio working on a play and Alexis was at her friend's house. His brain wouldn't get quiet. He couldn't stop thinking of everything he told Beckett this afternoon, when he practically begged her to stop her investigation, when he confessed his love for her again, twice, when she told him not to ask her something she couldn't do, when she left. He was wondering if she really felt the same about him. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

He got up and walked to it, with no idea of who it could be.

He opened the door and before he could say anything her hands were grabbing his face and bringing his mouth down to hers. Suddenly all the thoughts he had previously vanished from his mind. Everything vanished. All he could focus was her soft lips pressing on his own. It was slow and tender. It was their first_ real _kiss, and both had been waiting a long time for it. She tried to deepen the kiss and as he gave her access he immediately turned them around and pressed her to the door, and all the gentleness from before disappeared, now they were passionate and eager, in a battle for dominance.

They were close, but not close enough, they needed all the contact possible, they needed to feel each other's skin under their fingertips. Kate tried to unbutton the light blue button down shit he was wearing. That's when he stopped kissing her for a moment and pulled away just a few centimeters, still being able to feel her hot heavy breathing.

"Are you sure about this, Kate?" he asked her, making sure that's really what she wanted. She curved her lips up a bit, eyes filled with love.

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life." she said and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. He smiled at her lovingly and kissed her again, pushing her even harder against the door. It would probably leave a mark somewhere on her back, but she didn't care, it didn't hurt. She just wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to close the inexistent space between them. She continued to unbutton his shirt, and touching every inch of skin she could reach while doing it, pushing it off of his shoulders when she finished the buttons. It fell to the floor, forgotten. Rick grabbed her and started walking towards his room, never losing the contact between his lips and her neck, collarbone, mouth, everywhere he could reach.

They made up for all the years of their building up sexual tension. It was all they thought it would be and more. They were sated. No words needed. Just being with each other, touching each other, holding each other, was enough. They could get used to it, one could say they were already addicted to it, to the presence of their one true love next to them, without the need to pretend anything.

All they wanted was to be with each other, not just for the sex, for everything, for life, sharing every moment, sleeping in the same bed, waking up to each other, eating breakfast together, reading the paper, watching silly things on TV, everything.

Kate knew he was her one and done, he was probably the only right thing on her life at the moment, but she didn't want or need anything else, he was her safe place, her home. And that was enough.

And Rick knew there wouldn't be any woman in his life after her. She was it. He had never loved another woman like he loved Kate Beckett, she had such a power over him, she could break him whenever she wanted, but he trusted her with that power. There aren't enough words to describe what he felt for her, what she made him feel.

It was a long way here, and they have a few things to work out yet, but they know they have each other and they will face anything that comes in their way. They're one now. Always

* * *

**This is my second fic, I didn't think I'd write another one, but Always promo. I'm so excited! I don't think I'm the best writer, and I wanted to publish it before Monday, and I wasn't even going to, but oh well... So maybe this didn't turn out the best way or something... Don't go hard on me please, but leave a review and make me smile :) **


End file.
